


[Podfic] Convenient Husbands

by Eridanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bickering, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Romantic Comedy, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's only temporary, right?" Dean says. "Just until you're healed up, and then we'll never have to see each other again. So what do you say, Castiel, do you want to marry me or not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Convenient Husbands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Convenient Husbands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432705) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> I had to edit a new version of this old audiofic with no music because it had a snippet of music that wasn’t a problem in the old days but was preventing people from downloading it in the modern times ;)

[Mediafire download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2e9y5cppwaavmmh/Convenient+Husbands.m4a)

 


End file.
